A Man in Uniform
by Shahar Mystral
Summary: Kara sees Mon-El in his superhero suit for the first time. You know how women get around a man in uniform...


**Summary:** Kara sees Mon-El in his superhero suit for the first time. You know how women get around a man in uniform...

 **Author's Note:** This is based on a random prompt I saw on the internet and I knew I had to give this a shot. Enjoy.

After working at the DEO for almost two years, Kara had gotten used to seeing men in uniform. Not just the standard black ops uniform, but also the formal dress uniforms that they had to wear from time to time. She had also seen the military uniforms worn by the army when they had briefly run the DEO, the base had been overrun by men in uniform.

And not once has her heart stuttered.

She had, in fact, written off the notion of men in uniform being hot a Hollywood myth.

But seeing Mon-El in his superhero outfit was something beyond her wildest imaginings.

"What do you think?" He asked nervously, his hands nervously pulling at the fabric across his chest.

Kara swallowed dryly. Her eyes travelled along his shoulders that looked broader with the blue cape slung over his shoulders. The suit did little to hide his honed physique. He'd bulked up in the months that they had been training together and on more than one occasion he had managed to defeat her.

"You look good. Really good." She cleared her throat. "You look great actually."

"So you like it." He confirmed with a grin.

She nodded. "Oh boy do I like it." She murmured to herself.

He shifted slightly, and Kara swore that when he moved, she saw his muscles flex underneath the tight fitting red suit.

It was her first time seeing the suit that he and Winn had been working on for the last few weeks. They had been adamant that she was not be allowed to see the suit and that it was to be a surprise. Two weeks ago she had inadvertently barged in while Winn had been sowing the suit. Winn had yelled and flung his body over the fabric, while Mon-El had grabbed her, slung her over his shoulder and carried her from the room. He had apologised when he had placed her in the control room - much to the amusement for the agents in the room - and informed her that she wasn't to come back until he said so. He had been so serious about it that Kara had agreed and despite her curiosity she had waited for an invitation to return.

That had finally come thirty minutes earlier in a simple text message. **It's finished. Meet me at my old room at the DEO.**

"Why red?" She asked, gesturing at his chest. Winn really had done a spectacular job on this suit.

He grimaced. "If my previous experiences fighting crime and other aliens are anything to go by, it's the best colour to hide my blood."

"What! Mon-El you can't say something like that." Kara said, horrified. "That's the sort of attitude that gets you seriously hurt."

"Relax." He held up his hands as if to stave off her lecture. "I'm messing with you, Kara. You've trained me well enough that wouldn't happen. Not to mention, I'm bulletproof." He grinned.

Kara sighed, less than amused at his antics. "So why did you really choose the colour?"

"I don't know if you remember this," he said softly, "but when you found me, I was wearing red. Red was a symbol of power on Daxam. And since I don't have a fancy glyph of my own, I chose red because it is a reminder of Daxam. Of my home and my people."

Kara nodded, her throat tight. "Well I think you made a great choice to become a hero."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "You would. You have been pushing me to be a hero for months now."

"I hope I haven't forced you to for this. Because you don't have to if you don't want to." She said, the anguish clear in her voice. "You mustn't be doing this for me. I just thought that with your powers, it would be a waste not too."

"You're right," he said. "It would have been a waste. But the biggest waste would be me. I'm finally getting the chance to do something with my life, to do something for others. You saw something in me - something even I couldn't see - and I want to see how deep it runs. So you can relax. I want to do this - for you and for me."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I've been meaning to ask you and you can definitely say no if you feel I am going too far." He took a deep breath as though bracing himself. "I know I am not Kryptonian, and Kryptonians would probably roll over in their graves to see a Daxamite wearing it but I'd like your permission to use the coat of arms of the House of El on my suit. I've thought about this a lot lately and I think it might make the general populace more comfortable with me when they see your symbol." He stepped closer to her and said softly, "You gave me hope when I had none and I would like to share that with others."

Stepping forward, she gave in to the temptation she had been fighting since he has stepped out in his suit. Under the guise of smoothing out his cape, she ran her hands over his shoulders.

He froze under her touch. "Kara?"

Her hand settled on his right pectoral, right over his heart. She tried to ignore how the muscle danced under her touch. "I would be honoured to share my symbol with you. As long as you put the symbol here." She tapped her hand gently on his chest.

He placed his hands on her hips. She looked up, and was trapped by his gaze. His bright blue eyes had darkened and she felt her breath catch.

"Thank you." He said, their breath mingling.

His head lowered and Kara's eyes fluttered closed.

Raucous laughter from the open doorway had the two breaking apart, as two DEO agents walked past.

Flustered, Kara stepped back. "Have you thought of a name for yourself yet?"

"Besides Mike, you mean?"

Kara laughed. "Of course. Your superhero name can't be Mike Matthews." She tapped her lips thoughtfully, her head tilted to the side as she considered him. "What about Superboy?"

"Super _boy?_ " He scoffed."Seriously? Do I look like a _boy_ to you?"

He definitely didn't look like a boy. Once again, Kara was drawn to how powerful he looked in his new superhero costume. He was very much a man. It was a struggle to remember that she hadn't answered question.

Kara took a shaky breath. "You can't be Super _man_ , because that's already taken." She narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong with Superboy? I'm a _girl_ from Krypton and you're a _boy_ from Daxam. Those were your words, weren't they?"

"Well, if you put it that way, perhaps _Superboy_ isn't that bad. However," he said, stalking towards her, "you haven't actually answered my question. Do I look like a boy to you?"

Kara shook her head.

"Good choice." He said with a heated look. "If you had said yes, I wouldn't have been able to this." He reached for her and pulled her towards him, his lips claiming hers.


End file.
